


jets great adventure

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime), Fatal Fury
Genre: Action, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: jet is have new adventure with his best friend wolfgang krauser





	1. jet

jets great adventure

wolfgang krauser was in his house drinking his water den he called his boyfrend geese howards phone but he dident anser OH SHIT HES DED NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO he shotted becuse hes never not anser krauser then fucking broke his phone out of rage he shotted KAISER RAVE and smashed phone then he put his phone back together and called jet his frend

"hi jet weres geese" sayed krauser "hes fucking ded spike killed him" sayed jet "WHAT THEN IL KILL SPIKE" "no hes ded too" "THEN IL CHISEL UR GRAVE STONE SLEEP WELL"

krauser chiseled words onto geeses gravestomne "DIE LIKE UR FATHER U PINHEADED SON OF AN ICE CREAM MAKER"" "CRY RIP 1953 - 1919" and cryed and sayed "IM GONA KILL JET HIS FREND KILLED GEESE"

jet calls nick

"yo nick help" sayed jet "what the fucks it im sad that spike died" sayed nick "WOLFGANG KRAUSER WANTS TO KILL ME" shotted jet "wait what THE WOLFGANG KRAUSER" "ya not a wolfgang krauser but THE WOLFGANG KRAUSER" "shit man ur on ur own" "ok"

krsuser brakes into home

jet putted ed to sleep then walked to door and wolfgang krauser sayed IL CHISEL UR GAVESTONE SLEEP WELL but nobody was thrre so everyone laghed at him rheb he sayed LEG TOMOHAWK and broked into house and den he sated IL CHISEL UR GRAVE STONE SLEEP WELL krauser kicked jeffs ASS and then he sayed U WERE GOOD U FOUGHT WELL and they fighted agang jet kept on jumpkicking krauser and he kept on dying but eventualy he beated him U WERE GOOD I MET MY MATCH krauser sayed den he died 1919 JET BEATED KRAUSER ANDS CHAMPION

jet vs ryo dream match

ORA ORA ORA LES FIGHT SAYED RYO wait i thought u were ded sayed jet "no stupid this is a dream match" sayed ryo "ok" sayed jet and ryo kicked jets ass "hmm not bad one more time on the hous ! "

THE END


	2. final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ed DREEEAAAMMMSS

ed dreamed about race car **** <strike></strike>


End file.
